


Fostered

by GayKaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, i miss him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba
Summary: I felt like making something honda-centric that focuses on my specific characterization of him, lmk what u think in the reviews.
Kudos: 5





	Fostered

It started out as a fun thing- a silly gift from one of his friends. He wasn’t an easy person to shop for, Honda had different interests than the rest of his friends- their only connection really being his childhood friend, Jounouchi, and a need for stability. The Dweeb Patrol, as Kaiba called them, were unhinged, chaotic, and impulsive- Honda was the only one who grew up in a loving home with both of his parents, an elder sister who loved him unconditionally, and a dog to top it off. He had stability, he was a pillar of their friend group. Mazaki had gifted him with a DNA test over the holidays- he was a basic guy, not too much of a nerd, she hadn’t known what else she could have given him. 

He had thought it was neat, and it kind of was- he knew his parents were immigrants, he had only met his maternal grandparents once.. Knowing more about the family he had overseas was something he had been interested in. He just hadn’t thought it would end up like this.

Honda had been expecting to see his parents, Honda’s Erika and Mamoru, his sister, Honda Chiemi, her husband Junho, and their son Joji- but that wasn’t what this paper said.

He didn’t recognise any of the names he was looking at now- he could feel the heat in his cheeks as he stressed over what this meant for him. The inoue family was foreign to him, and as he rubbed at the back of his neck he couldn’t help but think maybe his results had been mixed up with some other Hiroto… but the name listed was his own. Honda Hiroto. 

He crumpled over, forehead recklessly tossed forward onto his desk. It hurt a little but he needed the reset that the pain had given him. It dawned on him now- His mother had always had a knack for picking up strays- human and animal.. She had taken Jounouchi in so easily, hadn’t thrown him out after she found out about the gang he and her son had joined. His father too had easily forgiven them, set them both back onto the right track. They were overly patient, and not only with the friends he would bring home. 

If he was adopted or fostered, or something, why hadn’t his parents told him? 

He lifted his head for a moment, glanced over toward Blankey, who had laid herself at his feet the moment she sensed a dip in his mood. Her sad eyes had a way of twisting his heart. Honda pat her head gently before petting at her ears- she loved that. “I’m okay, thank you, baby.” 

He stood, intent to ask his parents about this. He was raised right, taught by his family to be emotionally mature and talk things out- he didn’t want to assume on his own what their plans might have been. 

His heart felt heavy and already his nerves were starting to fray. He had never really felt this unsure before- he looked down at the paper one more time before picking it up. Thought for a moment about his ma and ba, how they might feel about this topic. From the friends he had, he already knew that birth parents aren’t always good parents, and again how difficult it might be for a child in the system to find a loving home.. 

He changed his mind in a moment. 

There was a reason he was raised in this house and he didn’t need to know what it was in order to feel at home with the parents or the sister he’d grown up with. This was his family, the only one he’d ever known, and the only one he ever needed- someone else in this position might need to know more, but he had always felt that he was right where he belonged.

Honda crumpled the paper he had been holding so carefully, tossed it into the bin.

He gestured for Blankey to follow. “Let’s go for a walk, baby girl.”


End file.
